


Good Morning

by hyunhowrld



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, jilix, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunhowrld/pseuds/hyunhowrld
Summary: A morning with Jilix
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i can’t stop thinking about Jilix after that Jisung vlive haha so i wrote this short fic :D i literally wrote this at 1 am so i’m sorry for any errors! hope you like it :))

The sun scorching up in the late morning, Felix shuffled around his bed when the hot sun hits his skin. Stretching his limbs, he heard a sweet familiar voice greeting him, “good morning angel” the voice said. 

Felix looked over the dressing table, his boyfriend drying up his hair topless only wearing a jeans that complimented the boy’s beautiful slim figure. 

Jisung looked so pretty this morning. 

He had always admired Jisung’s waist. It’s crazy how he’s built like that. These toned abs making his figure looks more firm than fragile. Jisung is small undoubtedly, probably a little shorter than Felix himself. 

But that just makes it even cuter to Felix. 

Kicking away the blankets, Felix made his way to where his boyfriend is. Hands slowly wrapping around that tiny waist while his boyfriend is still drying up his hair with the towel. 

“Good morning love” He said close to Jisung’s ears and planting a sweet kiss on the older’s shoulder. 

Sweet is really the best word to describe Jisung felix thought. The way he talks, is like music to his ears. Although Jisung could be loud sometimes but that what makes him charming. Since he just walked out of shower, he smells like strawberries right now. It’s only the soap that they bought together yesterday but when he kissed Jisung’s skin, it was sweet too. Like he couldn’t get enough of it. 

So he stayed there, hands still loosely placed around Jisung’s waist while he’s drying his hair. Granted he’s a little taller than Jisung, so he placed his chin on the shorter’s shoulder, looking at him through the mirror in front of them. 

“are you alright? why are you being extra cuddly today?”

Felix stared at their reflection in the mirror, still admiring his boyfriend’s honey like skin. 

“how can i not when you look so huggable today” he said, tightening his grip around Jisung’s waist. 

Jisung put the towel his holding on the table, turning around to face his lover. He took his hand to cup the younger’s face, brushing his cheeks softly. He could stare at this face for the whole day. He could count the freckles that are like the stars, and would never get tired of having to start again if he lost the count.

“I would love to cuddle with you too but i have a meeting with jyp today” 

Felix pouted. Not liking that answer one bit because this means Jisung, Changbin and Chan wouldn’t be home until late night. But he understands them of course, 

“okay but promise you’ll sleep with me when you come home tonight”

“I promise”, Jisung nodded and quickly giving a peck on Felix’s lips.

“one more time” Felix asked shyly.

It didn’t took long until Felix is feeling Jisung’s lips on his again. This time a little longer.

Felix felt bad for kissing when he just woke up. Because Jisung’s lips is sweet and Felix’s is probably not. But Jisung kissed him first and he couldn’t miss the opportunity while they’re at it. 

They were still in their own little world, for a moment they felt like it’s just them in the house. 

Until they heard Changbin’s loud voice calling for Jisung.

“Can you two make this quick because we have a meeting in like 30 mins”

They laughed into the kiss feeling somewhat embarrassed that Changbin saw them.

“Can you help me choose a shirt?” 

“yeah i would love too”


End file.
